Orgulho Sonserino
by DeeDeeBlack
Summary: O que se passa dentro da cabeça dos Sonserinos? Desejo, orgulho, preconceito.
1. Má Reputação

**Slytherin Pride**

Má Reputação

"_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
>You're living in the past it's a new generation<br>A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
>What I'm gonna do<em>_"_

Claque claque claque claque

Seu scarpin ressoava pelos corredores de pedra da escola. Abandonara o sapato baixo do uniforme, praticamente uma rebelde. Professora McGonagall fizera-lhe vista grossa a princípio, porém nada havia contra o uso de salto alto no regulamento da escola. No entando, quando a garota cortou sua saia até o meio das coxas finas e incorporou meias 7/8 e cinta-liga a seu uniforme a professora chamou-a para uma conversa em seu escritório.

Era uma sala enfadonha, transpirava a velhice para a jovem aluna. Profa McGonagall sentou-se em uma das poltronas vermelhas e ofereceu a outra à aluna.

-Srta. Parkinson, entendo que a juventude pode nos trazer um desejo de nos "rebelarmos", porém temos que manter em mente que estamos em uma instituição de ensino e exige-se um certo _decoro_. –A garota revirou os olhos, o que fez a professora respirar fundo. Estava falando com uma pedra- O que quero dizer, srta Parkinson, é que deve se ater ao uniforme escolar e não infrigir-lhe modificações ou mutilações.

-Ok, mais alguma coisa? –A professora não estava preparada para aquela resposta. Pansy não costumava aceitar tão facilmente a imposição de regras. Como a professora não dissesse nada, se levantou. –Então com licença.

Saiu da sala e o claque claque retornou aos corredores. Os alunos se dirigiam ao salão principal, paravam para vê-la passar, e ela adorava a atenção, um sorriso crescendo em seu peito, porém jamais em seu rosto, por onde apenas expressões de escárnio passavam.

Era a estrela da escola, sabia o que cochichavam à sua passagem e sabia o que pensavam –as garotas a invejavam, os garotos a desejavam. Andava sempre com uma máscara esnobe e sabia que isso apenas aumentava os cochichos. E ela os provocava, incitava os outros alunos a falarem dela. Primeiro por seu namoro com Draco Malfoy no quarto ano. Nada muito intenso, nada arrebatador, apenas uma boa transa e aparências. Porém tinham outras coisas em mente e um dia simplesmente acabou. Foi quando se tornou a garota mais desejada da escola: a poderosa garota de salto alto, lábios vermelho sangue, o cabelo preto caindo sobre a pele branquíssima. Sentia que poderia conseguir o que e quem quisesse. E o que queria era estar na boca de todos –fama, populardade, não importava como.

E a pessoa que tirava seu brilho vinha do outro lado do corredor. Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu. Harry Potter, o escolhido. Santo Potter, glória!

Colocou sua máscara de desprezo máximo ao passar pelo trio –Potter, sua amiga sangue-ruim e seu amigo cabeça de cenoura. Não suportava a idéia de que toda sua audiência subitamente de desviasse para um grupo apenas por uma cicatriz em forma de raio, quase invisível sob a franja do outro. Pansy odiava cicatrizes; elas deformavam sua pele lisa e perfeita, e em sua cabeça qualquer coisa abaixo da perfeição era inadmissível. E por isso odiava aquela cicatriz idiota na cabeça do garoto, estragando a pele em sua testa, sob os olhos verdes e míopes...

O que estava pensando, aquilo não fazia sentido! Que lhe importava sua pele, sua cicatriz e seus olhos? Tudo que lhe ocorria era que ele sugava a atenção tão desejada pela garota. Maldito Potter e seus amigos idiotas!

Andou sem ver para onde ia e acabou se encontrando na biblioteca. Estranhando o lugar, não costumava freqüentá-lo, começou o caminho de volta.

-Hey, Pansy.

A voz chamava-a num tom baixo, acompanhou-se de um leve roçar de mãos sob sua saia. A garota sorriu e voltou-se para o dono da voz.

-Nunca pensei que fosse te encontrar por aqui.- Blaise Zambini deu-lhe um meio sorriso. Um dos poucos rapazes tolerados por Pansy, considerados dignos de tocarem-na.

-Não pretendia vir para cá. Estava indo para... Merlim, esqueci para onde estava indo.

-Eu sei um lugar onde podemos ir.

Sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. A sala precisa, o único lugar na escola onde ninguém poderia encontrá-los –a menos que soubessem que estavam lá. E também sabia o que viria depois, meia-hora de esfregação, um cigarro, alguns bons momentos. Pansy consertou uma madeixa de sua franja enquanto considerava a proposta. Uma cicatriz, um raio sobre olhos verdes. O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto.

-Acabei de lembrar para onde estava indo, que pena. Mas fica para a próxima.

Saiu rapidamente dali, sentindo sua respiração falhar sua necessidade de ar. Ficava tonta. Por que aquilo viera a sua cabeça era um mistério. Os saltos batiam pesados sobre o piso de pedra em sua quase corrida rumo à torre de astronomia.

Era onde ia quando queria o silêncio. A torre mais alta do castelo, ninguém a visitava sem necessidade e estava sempre livre do ruído dos passos de alunos e professores que percorriam seus caminhos. Era paz, era _sua _paz, e ninguém poderia tirar isso dela.

Sentou-se no parapeito da pequena janela. Podia ver tudo o que ocorria nos terrenos ao redor dali, e tinha a certeza de que ninguém a via. Transfigurava-se em fantasma, sobrevoava tudo e não sentia mais frio, fome, dor... (_And I only feel good When I got no pain And that's how I'm gonna stay_) Passou suas pernas para o lado de fora e, balançando-as lentamente, começou a se perguntar o que aconteceria se caísse.

-O que você está fazendo Pansy?

A garota voltou-se tão rapidamente que se desequilibrou e por um instante pensou que descobriria a resposta para sua pergunta. Porém, um par de braços socorreu-a rapidamente e puxou-a para dentro da sala. Seu coração batia disparado com o susto.

-Céus, obrigada, eu quase caí...- Olhos. Verdes. Cicatriz. Pansy desvencilhou-se dos braços que a resgataram e empurrou o garoto.- O que você pensa que está fazendo, _Potter_?

-Talvez impedindo que você caia da torre de astronomia.- Ele afastou-se, claramente surpreso por aquela reação após acabar de ajudá-la.

-Mas eu nunca teria quase caído se você não tivesse aparecido e me assustado.

-E o que você estava fazendo pendurada na janela daquele jeito afinal?

Pansy sentiu seu rosto esquentar. –Não é da sua conta.

Harry ignorou a tentativa da sonserina de afastá-lo e se aproximou novamente dela. Estavam tão próximos que ela conseguia identificar cada tom de sua íris.

-Você ia pular?

Um arrepio percorreu toda a pele de Pansy. O cheiro do garoto, sua voz, tudo excitava-a de tal maneira que se envergonhava por deixar _Harry Potter_ seduzi-la. Não que ele estivesse tentando. A menos é claro que ela o estivesse seduzindo, o que é claro tornaria sua situação muito menos vergonhosa.

-E se fosse...- E foi sua vez de se aproximar dele, seu rosto à milimetros do outro.- O que você ia fazer?

-Eu...

Foi quando ouviram passos, e uma voz chamou "harry!" nas escadas. O garoto separou-se rapidamente, olhando estupidamente para a garota que acabara de resgatar jogada no chão. Teve um instante de hesitação e em seguida saiu, seguindo a voz, provavelmente daquela sangue-ruim que andava com ele. Pansy respirou fundo. O que estava errado com ela?

x-x

-Pansy, você ao menos está comigo?

A garota voltou a si como se despertasse de um transe. Se perdera em pensamentos enquanto deixava Malfoy fodê-la com vontade, porém ele não era o tipo de homem que gostava de transar sozinho. Gostava de ouví-la gemer, pedir por mais, gritar seu nome, e então sabia que era uma vadia, sua vadia.

-Talvez você devesse tentar mais. Por que não desce e brinca um pouco? –Ela empurrou gentilmente a cabeça dele para seu baixo ventre e ele aquiesceu, mordeu a parte interna de sua coxa e chupou-a como nunca houvera feito antes. Sem ver seus olhos cinzas, Pansy só conseguia imaginar outros que observavam sua reação enquanto a lambiam e masturbavam. Não teve outro efeito, o orgasmo veio forte e poderoso.- Me come de quatro! –E seu desejo era uma ordem, e Harry metia nela com gosto, e ela gemia e gritava e pedia mais, e ele gemia também até gozar e cair ao seu lado, tomando novamente a forma de Draco. Pansy olhou a forma pálida do garoto ao seu lado e soube que aquilo não estava certo. Levantou-se, buscando sua roupa.

-Hey, onde você pensa que vai? Volte aqui.- Ele tentou puxá-la para perto dele. Um tanto _needy_, um amante que precisava da atenção total. Pansy suspeitava que fora por falta de amor materno. Boo-hoo.

-Não posso passar a tarde inteira deitada com você, tenho que entregar um trabalho de transfiguração amanhã.

-Achei que algum Corvinal fizesse todos os trabalho para você em troca de você mostrar os peitos ou algo assim.

Pansy riu, um riso seco. Sabia o que pensavam dela. E não se importava, era a verdade. Uma puta. Uma vadia. Era isso o que viam nela. Dormiria com qualquer coisa que se movesse, e não tinha escrúpulos de fazê-lo em troca de favores. Subiu sua saia e aproximou-se de Draco, beijando sua barriga.

-Não é em troca dos meus peitos. É em troca da minha buceta. E eu chupo ele de vez em quando. –Dizendo isso, lambeu seu baixo ventre sentindo sul, o que fez o garoto arrepiar-se. Tentou tirar novamente a calcinha da garota, porém ela não permitiu.- O que eu ganho com isso?

-Uma transa muito melhor do que você pode ganhar com qualquer um desses broxas dessa escola.

-Verdade. Mas infelizmente uma transa não vai me fazer ser aprovada em Transfiguração. Tchau.

Deixou o garoto e saiu do dormitório masculino, atravessando o salão comunal da Sonserina. Acabara de transar com Draco Malfoy, o garoto mais desejado de sua casa, fantasiando com Harry Potter. Isso certamente não parecia nada bom. Mas não podia deixar aquilo abalá-la, tinha uma reputação a manter, uma má reputação.


	2. Somos Jovens

**Somos Jovens**

"_We are young  
>We drink and we fight<br>And we love just because  
>We are numb<br>We are on the run  
>And you're never gonna chase us down"<em>

Blaise bocejou sonoramente. Não poderia mostrar mais desinteresse pelo que ocorria na mesa da Sonserina naquele jantar –sua cabeça estava um pouco além, lançando olhares furtivos à uma certa garota que virava sua cabeça desde o começo daquele ano. Já perdera a conta do número de noites que sonhara com os cabelos vermelhos roçando seu peito, o contraste da pele branca com sua pele morena. E é claro, ninguém poderia saber disso. Sua reputação dependia disso –não ser pego olhando para uma traidora amiga dos trouxas.

-Blaise, o que vocês está olhando?- Pansy inclinava a cabeça para seguir o olhar do garoto sentado ao seu lado, que claramente não prestava a mínima atenção no que lhe haviam acabado de perguntar. Imediatamente, todos na roda se voltaram para a mesma direção.

-Oi? Só estava me perguntando porque ainda permitem essa escória entrar na escola.

-Não me canso de me perguntar isso também.- Começou Draco. Pansy lançou outro olhar para aquele mesmo ponto onde a garota que chamava a atenção de Blaise comia com o namorado. Teria ela percebido alguma coisa?

Terminou de comer rapidamente e levantou-se, dizendo ter que fazer alguma coisa em algum lugar. Ninguém pareceu interessado, e ele não se incomodou. Se dirigiu à escadaria do Saguão de Entrada e escondeu-se numa das sombras, afastado da luz fornecida pelas velas. Invisível, viu a ruiva passar com o namorado. Um tal de Dino. Não era grande coisa. Ela soltava risinhos enquanto pegava a mão dele e puxava-o para as masmorras. Ninguém ia para as masmorras fazer coisas boas. Seguiu-os.

Corredores, portas, arcos, escadas, até estarem na parte mais remota das masmorras. Ninguém ia para lá, senão casais procurando privacidade. Era um local perfeito para isso – uma mínima luz entrava por uma pequena janela, raios de luares suficientes apenas para ver o que estava a sua frente, de modo que se esconder se tornava fácil caso alguém que não devesse estar lá aparecesse, como um professor ou Madame Nor-r-ra.

-As meninas falam desse lugar há eras, sempre quis vir aqui. É supostamente o lugar mais remoto da escola.- Disse a garota, examinando a sala, sem saber que não estava a sós com seu namorado.

-Se ele tem a fama de ser o mais remoto, como pode não ter mais ninguém aqui tentando estar em algum lugar sozinho?- Perguntou o tal Dino. Ela riu e puxou o garoto para si.

-De que importa?

Dino prendeu a garota contra a parede, despejando beijos em seus lábios, pescoço, despindo seus ombros. Ela ria, como se sentisse cócegas, e puxava a camisa do garoto, a abria, passava suas unhas por sua pele, tão escura quanto a de Blaise, que olhava tudo a um canto, sem ser notado. Podia bem ser ele ali, e ela saberia o que era um homem de verdade. O outro desabotoava a calça, a calcinha da garota já jogada ao chão, suas pernas se enlaçaram no quadril dele. Ele gemeu e quatro, três, dois, um... gozou. Não durara nada. Blaise conteve um riso. Patético.

-Desculpa, mas você é gostosa demais amor.- Ele lhe deu um breve beijo nos lábios.- Mas foi bom, não?

Ela concordou com um aceno. Não parecia muito feliz. Arrumou a roupa rapidamente.

-Tempo e prática, esse é o caminho.

-É melhor irmos para o Salão Comunal. Está ficando tarde.

Sairam. Blaise esperou um pouco e se dirigiu para seu próprio Salão Comunal.

-Por que você estava de voyeur para um mestiço e uma traidora?

Ele surpreendeu-se ao escutar a voz de Pansy e não vê-la em lugar algum. De repente seu corpo começou a aparecer lentamente. Usara um feitiço de desilusão.

-Não imaginava que você soubesse esse tipo de feitiços Pansy.

-Não imaginava que você gostava de assistir outras pessoas transando. Podia ao menos ter escolhido um casal melhor.

Blaise riu dissimuladamente. –A culpa é sua, por não ter aceito meu convite da última vez. A sala está vazia agora. –Ele convidou-lhe com os olhos para entrar, convite o qual foi recebido com um olhar de nojo.

-Depois da Weasley usar ela? Acho que não obrigada. Mas se você estiver mesmo tão desesperado a esse ponto podemos ir para o dormitório e brincar um pouco.

-Eu estou ouvindo direito? Pansy Parkinson está _finalmente_ decidida a transar comigo?

-Oferta única, aproveite enquanto estou de bom humor. O que vai ser?

Ele lançou-lhe um meio sorriso sedutor e prensou-a contra a parede, como acabara de ser prensada Gina Weasley na sala ao lado. Sentiu o gosto do gloss vermelho de cereja de Pansy em sua boca enquanto rapidamente rasgava aquele pedaço de tecido mínimo que Pansy chamava de calcinha. Porém não conseguiu avançar mais. A imagem da ruiva não saia de sua cabeça mesmo frente à Pansy, e não a queria agora. Talvez como sobremesa mais tarde. Queria a garota Weasley.

-O que foi, por que você parou?

-Não vou fazer isso. Não agora. – Pansy olhou-o intrigada – No dia em que eu foder você, Pansy Parkinson, eu vou fazer isso de um jeito que você nunca mais vai querer foder com outros caras. Mas vai ter que esperar.

Soltou a garota e deixou-a boquiaberta no corredor, enquanto se dirigia ao salão comunal. Sabia o que aquilo faria com ela, como aquilo rasgaria todo o orgulho com o qual andava pela escola e como ela o odiaria pelo resto de suas vidas. Mas valera a pena. Não, não queria Pansy, não agora.

Blaise se jogou em sua cama e contemplou o teto de pedra do dormitório. Via a ruiva mordendo os lábios ao vê-lo, estremecendo ao seu toque. Ele começaria gentilmente, sua mão entre as coxas pálidas, e ela gemeria em seu ouvido e imploraria para que não parasse, mas ele pararia, pois queria que ela pedisse mais – e ele sabia que ela pediria. Era apenas uma questão de tempo para conseguir o que queria.

- E então, vai ver o jogo hoje? Grifinória contra Sonserina.

- Não me interesso por quadribol.

- Mas, você sabe... – Pansy cruzou as pernas, sentada em frente ao garoto na sala comunal, deixando à mostra suas pernas. Parecia querer provocá-lo.- Ouvi dizer que a tal Weasley está no time. É a nova artilheira.

Um demônio disfarçado, era isso o que Pansy era. – E daí? Não me interesso tampouco por amigos de trouxas.

-Hm, sei...

Deu de ombros. Poderia fingir indiferença até o fim do mundo, sabia dos joguinhos que aquela garota gostava e não cairia neles. Levantou-se e se retirou da sala, dirigindo-se ao exterior do castelo. Respirou o ar livre, tão leve e fresco, diferente do ar um tanto quanto empestiado das masmorras onde se localizava o salão comunal sonserino. Não gostava das masmorras. Sentia que era seu dever permanecer onde pudesse sentir o sol bater sobre sua pele morena, talvez sentir uma brisa. Gostava de praias, de parques. Poderia ser considerado um garoto da natureza? Provavelmente não chegava a tanto.

Sentado contra a pedra do castelo, podia ver todos que saiam e entravam. Em sua maior parte, alunos entusiastas rumando ao campo de quadribol. O time já devia estar nos vestiários à essa altura. Talvez uma olhadinha na partida não custasse nada...

Fim de partida. Grifinória ganhara. Enquanto o time campeão retornava ao castelo para a comemoração, os Sonserinos reuniam-se para a festa pós partida. Não importava o resultado, sempre faziam uma grande festa nas masmorras. Nunca perdiam a pose. E aquela prometia ser maior do que todas as presenciadas anteriormente por Blaise (_think I found a message in a bottle - this says, "Drink me; drown your sorrows"_). Quantidades absurdas de cerveja amantegada, whisky de fogo, entre outras bebidas, havia sido transportada para dentro da escola, oculto das autoridades. Aquilo iria claramente ultrapassar todo e qualquer limite que o diretor da casa tivesse ao ignorar suas farras. E nenhum deles parecia se importar.

Blaise sentou-se numa das poltronas e observou os colegas da casa movendo-se ao ritmo da música. Escorregadios. Como se fossem uma grande massa se movendo, seus movimentos eram fluidos. Se perguntou como os Grifinórios comemorariam a vitória.

-Essa é a sua hora, Zambini.

O garoto voltou-se para a dona da voz. Pansy apoiava-se na parte de trás da poltrona, observando a cena com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Ela está na torre norte dando uns amassos com o namorado. É a sua chance.- Ele lançou-lhe um olhar inquisidor.- Não fique aí me olhando feito um palerma, vá atrás da sua ruivinha nojenta e acabe logo com isso.

A garota empurrou-o para fora da poltrona e jogou-se nela, rindo. Blaise não disse nada. Apenas lançou-lhe outro olhar furtivo e entrou na massa de alunos para chegar à porta do salão.

Devido ao horário os corredores estavam vazios. Precisou do máximo de cuidado possível para não ser descoberto por alguém que não deveria, porém chegou rapidamente à torre mencionada por Pansy. Subiu cautelosamente alguns degraus e ouviu uma garota rindo, como se lhe fizessem cócegas. Estava escuro, exceto pela parca luz da lua que entrava por uma janela muito acima de onde estava. Como se livraria do garoto? Tentou subir mais para ter uma visão melhor do quadro quando topou com um objeto que não conseguiu ver, que rolou e quicou escada abaixo.

-Dino, Dino, pare um pouco. Você ouviu alguma coisa?

-Não foi nada baby.

-Não, Dino, espere. Pode ser que tenha alguém lá embaixo.

O garoto bufou. –Eu vou ver então, não se preocupe. Mas não deve ser nada.

Blaise sorriu para si mesmo. Aquilo havia sido mais fácil do que esperava. Segurou sua varinha firmemente, e quando viu o outro descer a escada em sua direção – sem sequer vê-lo – lançou mudamente um encanto do sono. Deitou o garoto na escada e subiu até onde a garota se encontrava, encolhida sob a fraca luz.

-O que era? – Ela perguntou. Blaise não poderia falar, ou ela notaria que não era seu namorado. Bloqueou seus lábios com um beijo ardente. A garota o afastou, tentando vê-lo no cômodo escuro, enquanto puxava sua varinha entre os dois. – Quem é você e onde está o Dino?

Blaise apenas riu. Desceu rapidamente a escada, dois degraus por vez, estava já quase no corredor quando ouviu Gina gritar "Ridikulus!" e um jato de luz passar rente a sua cabeça, atingindo a parede ao lado da porta pela qual passava. Ria consigo mesmo enquanto percorria os corredores de volta às masmorras. Aquele beijo não ficaria interminado. Agora que tivera um gosto queria o resto inteiro.


End file.
